pokespefcfandomcom-20200213-history
Regular Members/Posters A-D
There are more than 900 members in the FC as of now, but only a certain number of members post regularly, if at all, within the discussions. Shyness, maybe? Fear? Most likely apathy. NOTE: Please stop spamming, leave that to the FC, Beans doesn't like it, thank you~ Also, people, please don't edit the pages unless you know what you are doing. It is very tiresome cleaning up messes. Other ✿Stephkinz✿ : MangaFox profile: ✿Stephkinz✿ A Filipino member who moved to Edmonton, Canada. Has been a member sometime between July and August of 2009. Her very first username was PokeLuver97, which resulted in her nickname "Luver." Because of her nickname, she later changed her username to Luver.Chan_97, and then, simply for fun, to her current username ✿Stephkinz✿ (based on her real name, Stephanie). So, don't be confused when people address her as "Luver;" it is merely just a part of her's and the FC's past. She is also addressed as "spy" by RIG on MSN because of her cool display name ("The person standing behind you") Not anymore, now Maki addresses her "Albin" because of her new MSN display name ("Brfxxccxxmnpcccclllmmnprxvclmnckssqlbb11116") Fangirls some guys, but not rabidly (unlike before...). Likes SpecialJewelShipping and Ambershipping. Also a fan of White (awesome shorts, she has). Loves to draw, but is recently too lazy to scan and post in the FC; she's fond of drawing crossovers and gender-benders. She dislikes yaoi/yuri, but is careful not to flame. Takes religion pretty seriously. She's also special, as in speshul, cuz she's always seen at the very top of the MangaFox online list and has divided by zero this one time. Secretly likes someone in the FC, but sadly will never be together with him. ☆Plati☆ : MangaFox profile:'' ☆Plati☆'' A strange member that likes to annoy people. She also likes thinking up nicknames for other members. She was the awesome and terribly amazing priestess for Witchy's and Beans's wedding. No one has asked her to be a priestess since, because there has been no weddings since. She has been called to be the priestess for Mark and Kimchee's wedding. Her favorite characters in Pokemon Special are Platina and Blue, and recently, HGSS' Silver, for she has a strange obsession with his hair horn. She fangirls Kotone (not-so-secretly), while loveing her sexy Mario outfit. She apparently likes Dunsparces, a lot, and stays up really ''late, Platipus x3 is another name in which she has been known as. She is also known as Platypus by Red (note that it's with y and not with i). Changes her username..... a lot. She's got a really big head, considering her username (and her previous one "Plati~sama") This is a lie somethingfulness. Also, she is not cute at all. ☣◦suzɑкu◦☣ : ''MangaFox profile: ☣◦suzɑкu◦☣ Biography Here .Red. : Main link: .Red. To put it bluntly, he either goes by Red, Fred, or Derf; it simply depends on who is talking to him. He is also too lazy to do this, himself... but he likes cookies. Another pervert whoopie! Is also called called Cookie Monster by JoAnne, and known as Fred by Plati (because he's just awesome like that), mostly to avoid confusion when the FC is talking about Manga!Red or Game!Red (I didn't say pokemon! Red because it could be anyone that plays pokemon). Called "Plushie" by Rin. Was banned for a while by doing something awesome stupid (spamming a moderator's profile page). IS YOUNGER THAN PLATI BY 3 MONTHS AND 3 DAYS BECAUSE PLATI IS OLD >D Is victim to a harassment, in which he accepts. He's an awesome whore. Also called Bastard by Poke-kun, Red usually avoids this insult by directing it at some innocent bystander. 123kmr : Mangafox profile: 123kmr A relatively new regular poster. She mostly posts in fanfics Im in about seven! XD . She's also known as Teal, Chimera, or just kmr. She and Unknown 960 are currently in a crack CANON!!! ship called UnknownColor shipping, or MysteryBlue shipping.She likes Riolu, & always choose to be one in the PMD fics she join. I've added something for you, honey!*shot*& it really is CANON!!!XDDD 623yukihikari326 : MangaFox profile: 623yukihikari326 Girl with many nicknames. She is a Filipino member, and is an avid AmberShipper. She's basically a fan of crackships in general, though... most of them. She also cut the long paragraph because it gave too much info xD @irin : MangaFox profile:[http://forums.mangafox.com/member.php?u=156172 @irin] His previous username was Airin Espada, but changed it to @irin. Everyone either call him Airin or Rin. He used to flirt with anything that had a pulse, before... though, he can be a nice guy, but other than that, he does most often (if not) flirt. He also likes to read the manga Bleach, and is in general a Bleach freak. He is also a Wally fanboy, and avid FranticShipper. Weapon of choice is Teh Makinator named after curse_mark_1200 for it's awesome power and ability to eat flesh. Also, plays numerous videogames, and listens to a lot of music, and also makes numerous borderlands masseffect and coldpay refrences Hasn't been on in a while. Is back!! Is gone again. *sighs* A-D Alzivia : MangaFox profile[http://forums.mangafox.com/member.php?u=398470 : Alzivia] He joined in January 2010 and is kinda cute a jerk, basically. A member that seems to just attract trouble as there have been numeral incidences involving him. He's become more active lately, and his profile has been bombed by the original and infamous quote by Tiny Pichu: "Tell us the identity of this woman/man/fruit bat that you like/love/wantstomarry and we will give you a lot of shiny money. Pretty, shiny money." Though only the small few know who he likes, it's not really a big deal now (ohh yeaahh xD) he FINALLY confessed! (<- -.-) which is good...mostly. Alzivia is known as Zivi by most, with the occasional Alzi and Aviz (though of course the nickname game continues between Pich and Zivi, Valerie being the most dominant nickname). He's not hard to talk to but is a bit confusing sometimes and is hit....a lot. He also has a habit of falling of his chair and typing from the ground - a habit that annoys some of the other members. Also teases people sometimes. Is a weirdo xD Aventurine : MangaFox profile:'' Aventurine'' AKA "Avent" "Ave" or "Beans" (By Plati). Is 17, but acts like a 6-year-old half the time. English member. Don't really know why she is a member, seeing as all she talks about that has anything ''to do with Pokemon Special is Eusine, Eusine, Eusine, and sometimes Morty—when he is together with Eusine. Oddly was one of the only members that used to post on the main forums, but still only joined the FC in around November 2009. Is obsessed with anything to do with France or French, but still manages to seem a bit of a Francophobe. Draws (mainly stupid) stuff sometimes. ''Really 'really '''likes accents. Got FC-married to Joker_vD in January and is a poor "mother" to Cakei-Chan. Oh, and she "likes" Eusine, just in case anyone ever forgot. Is tl;dr a lot of all the time. Treats a lot of stuff too seriously, srsly. Most people are under the impression she can't spell "A'd'venture" properly. Is also a big Phoenix Wright, Axis Powers Hetalia and Professor Layton fan. Heck, she likes a lot of things. Especially foreign languages; see "is tl;dr a lot of the time" for more details. Moans and complains a lot. Is a pervert. Is also a pushover. She has worse jokes than Jar, no matter what she may say. Likes to say "cool beans!". Has a cat fetish, some people think '''know'. Wants to do Ethan. Actually, I detest that stupid boy, he keeps calling me, it's a right pain in the arse. Though Yoshi's pretty fine with it. He can call her any day. Fangirls characters that have stupid, foppish clothes/an accent/a kickarse theme/need a punch in the face in general. Left because she was being a perfect example of a stereotypical Brit grumpy, but joined again. A day and a half later. She is currently the new leader of the FC. BearPet789 : MangaFox profile: BearPet789 Is FC-married to patykida. A pretty big crackshipper. Her favorite shippings are: ChoosenShipping (Blue/Silver), AmberShipping (Gold/Yellow), Red/Daisy, MagmaJewelShipping (Courtney/Ruby), Mack/Sapphire, PrasionShipping (Green/Emerald), Diamond/Platina/Pearl, and ConfusionRivalShipping (Crystal/Kotone). She is fun to talk to, and in some members opinions, she happens to 'come out of nowhere'. Even though she was there the entire time. Has a Lilo & Stich OC by the name of Sweetheart. blandia : MangaFox profile: blandia A member who doesn't go on anymore due to college. (he was on the other day -.-) He loves to post lulzy pics when things go bad to lighten people's moods. Most "lulzy" pics he posts are the lolcats that can be found on Photobucket. He is currently missed by some members of the FC (cuz he's just very fun to talk to). Is a feminine man and loves to wear dresses. The style of the dress varies. His Pokespe-related likes are SpecialShipping, Red (bloody Red), and Sabrina (well, he fanboy'd in this one pic). He hates yaoi/yuri. Breaking.Heart.♥ : MangaFox profile: Breaking.Heart.♥ Originally Angel-Fire, she joined the PokeSpecial FC during early - mid 2009. She is primarily a fan-girl of Lance (Gen I - III) and Gold but she's also a fan-girl of Silver, Red and Morty. Heart is one of the old school Pokémon fans, with her first game being the Pokémon Blue version. Heart is also a huge hater of "Ass Ketchup" (Ash Ketchum in the English anime), and most things anime related; although, she does love the first couple of seasons. She's best known for being a little hyper and random. These days Heart rarely goes on the MangaFox forums due to Pokemon Special being licensed. You'll mostly see her on the FC. She's one of the few Australian members. Brendanx3 : MangaFox profile: Brendanx3 A member who has a crazed obsession to PreciousMetalShipping. He is also a Ruby fanboy. Runs by his own rules most of the time. He is pretty smart but doesn't show it too often; he would much rather have fun. Smart? HAHAHAHAH. Also, he is one of the only homosexuals on the FC. Cakei-Chan : MangaFox profile: Cakei-Chan Is absolutely adorable! Her most popular nickname is Cake (also Cakei, ChaCha, and Cha-Chan, but is most definitely known as FLORENCE) and is the cutest member in the whole FC! She has good ideas and really kind! Her favorite pokespe character is Yellow she also likes Axis Powers Hetalia he favorite character there is Sealand. She also loves any type of candy/sweets Some people say shes the "mascot" of the FC because shes so cute. Refers to Mrs.MomijiSohma1 as onee-chan (they are not related she just likes to call her that). Says she draws really badly though almost no one has seen her drawings (until recently, and they're not bad!!! D8). Yes they are ;^; She's often on MSN. And likes fatcats...... a lot. Quotes: "Lolz~ *glomp*" "I'm not a lie~! D:" CalculusNova : MangaFox profile: ''CalculusNova A TOTAL SMARTASS THAT NEEDS TO JUST SHUT UP! JUST CALL HIM MEGAPOST FREAK (AKA SMARTASS NO.1). GOT DIAGNOSED WITH HAVING A BRAIN-CRACKING DISEASE. Most commonly known as Nova, but accepts names such as: CalculusNova, Calculus, Calc, CNova, and CN. He had first joined the Pokémon Special FC towards the latter days in December, but it wasn't until late February or early March that he posted regularly. CalculusNova started out by providing translations for the various images (in which the text on the images were written in Japanese) that were submitted to the FC; soon later, however, it would be more common for him to write in the various Social Group Discussion threads that the FC provided. His favorite character in the Pokémon Special manga is Mitsuru (Wally, in the translated English version), and as which, he will indefinitely express his unappreciation for the manga simply casting Mitsuru as a mere side character, instead of a main character as is his "replacement," Emerald). CalculusNova ''is homosexual, and as a result, Brendanx3 is no longer the only one. The difference between them, however, is that CalculusNova is nearing closer to asexual, and thus instills a sense of indifference, to that respect. His gender is often questioned about, as he doesn't show any leaning towards a particular one, due to his avatar and name not giving anything away. Oh, and he often writes... a lot. Also, he has had his avatar and signature for the past three years, and has yet to change it (nor does he plan on changing it, any time soon). Is intelligent. According to the FC Family Tree, Some--Dude is his father, TayTay is his uncle, and all three of them have a surprising amount of real-life similarities, supposedly. Is the coolest FC-Nephew Ever. He often fixes the Wikia pages that other people completely screw up. Caos brendan : MangaFox profile: ''Caos brendan A member who was hated for disrespecting Yoshi and making up a stupid story that 15 cars tried to hit him (seriously, who'd believe that?). She and Tanaka pretty much rationally pwned him anyway. Still hangs around the FC posting stuff, though. Can come off to be quite blunt about things. Supposedly left. Cherry Opal : ''MangaFox profile: Cherry Opal Her former username was pokespe29, but changed it to Cherry Opal, so it wouldn´t be as confusing about why everyone calls her Opal. She is a Pearl fangirl, but also fangirl others (like Ruby, Gold, and many others). She has a tendency to blush sometimes when she fangirls. She's an interesting girl. Opal is generally a shy girl, but can also be hyper or evil or both. She likes to draw, but hasn´t posted any in the FC (Only about 1 or 2). Is Trainer from Kanto´s FC "sister," and is called Cat Sister by him (inversely, Cat Brother to him). Crimson Tryna : MangaFox profile: Crimson Tryna A.K.A. Isaki. The most popular artist in the FC. Loves to draw pokemon gijinka and naming them. Also draws most member's OCs. He is a very good fanfic writer. He is usually slow (and a little pathetic in Sui's opinion), but friendly and patient. He's not much of a talker, one reason why he can't blurt put his personality too much. He's not good at making snap decisions either, but if he makes a straight decision to do something, he easily feels the urge to finish it. He messes up a lot, making him either slap himself, facepalm, or hit his head into anything. His hobbies are drawing, fanfic writing, being a mangaka, surfin' the net, and ghost hunting WTF?. "HALP!!! D8" Isaki has been currently offline for unknown reasons (not really so much as of recently...). curse_mark_1200 : MangaFox profile: ''curse_mark_1200 (nicknames; maki, curse, mark, Ms. S--*car whizzes by*, makimonster, platimonster,) Claims to be the biggest crackshipper you'll ever meet. She often abuses the "xD" smilie. She fangirls too many people to ever rembember on the spot, but in pokemon: manga!red, frlg!red, game!red, dia, kouki(lucas), wes, matsuba(morty), and denji(volkner). Her and Lollipop_princess_ claim to be twins (not really) and call each other by their nicknames (only replacing the "i" for "o" so mako&lolo) and calling them by these will promplty get you a big "ONLY I CAN CALL HER MAKO/LOLO!!!!". She is currently fourteen and born 2 days before noctowlboy on the same year as our beloved creator yoshi (whom she was the origional goldentomatoshipper). She is well known for her rocket launcher and torture paragraphs. Although not usually remembered about this she is is one of the people whos gender is constantly confused, taking the cake with having an entire thread dedicated to wether shes a boy or a girl. She despises specialshipping and Sakaki from .hack//G.U. though surprisingly, she doesnt actually get mad often, though sometimes she acts like she is for fun. Maki loves to draw and has a DA account where her username is the same only the underscores are turned to dashes. Strikes fear into the heart of many other members, and has a peculiar obsession with eyes. Is currently in a canon ship with Trainer of Kanto called AbusedTrainerShipping. IS FREAKING OBSESSED WITH .HACK//GU The Pokemon Hihidaruma rapes her eyes, and Steph continually loves to tease her about it. Dark Fire : ''MangaFox profile: Dark Fire A member who joined in the spring of 2010, and live in Chicago. He is sixteen years old, and his real name is Ben (he's perfectly fine with the rest of the world knowing). He isn't as much of a “fan” of the Pokemon series as much as the others in the FC are, and as a result doesn’t get into the fan art and stories as easily as the other, as well, but otherwise, he enjoys the comics and the games just fine. For those who haven’t guessed yet (or who haven’t seen his avatar), he is a fire-type pokemon lover; though, specifically he loves shiny Charizards. Claims he's unable to draw at all; so, the FC may never actually be able to see his artwork. Has gotten into the fad of doing Nuzlockes, and is currently working on his first part, now (when you read his work, feel free to leave comment, he like to recieve them.) Only accepts shippings that are canon (don’t ask why, though). Is an avid Ass Ketchup hater. Dark Link-Sama : MangaFox profile: ''Dark Link-Sama Don't get confused by the name; she's a girl. Generally, she is somewhat assertive and aggressive, but otherwise, she can be quite kind (sometimes). She's well known in the FC as Ropo, and is a major fangirl of both Red and Link. In the past, she had a minor relationship with Poke-kun, but it didn't work out. She's well known for kissing Zik Nightshade, but she won't admit that she liked it. Ropo is manly and very tomboyish, and she likes it when people mistake her for a guy. She is also fond of perverted things, but hates yaoi. A crackshipper who enjoys LuckyShipping and other bizzare pairs. She has a rabbit. She's usually energetic, and with it, she actually has some fans of her own! She also likes to brag, a lot, especially about her large proportions. Ropo joined the FC in August of 2010. Is somewhat of a yandere. DarkSageMero-w : ''MangaFox profile:'' DarkSageMero-w'' He is UberUser's Smaller Cousin. Currently a very awkward little boy hey Dx anyway, He is Bestes buddies with Cake suuuure he is and currently hates Fred. Not much is known about him, but he Fanboy's Wes, and... Kotone?! anyway he is teased constantly by Fred and Theo who says "MarkWantsFivesomeShipping" because he misunderstood Mark's Adoration of Plati, Friendship with JoAnne, Crush on Kim (SayKimchee), Pseudo-Siblinghood with Lollipop, and Best Friendship with Cake. One of the only pokemon Special FC members who has his real name in his UserName. he likes to team up with plati against Fred. He also is not known to sleep, but yet he has revealed that when UberUser does his hair he looks like a Bishie. He's shy, cute but lethaaaaaal. This is said because sometimes he will act all cute then pull out random wisdom mumbo jumbo, he also knows monkey style kung fu Iron and Wooden people GET IT RIGHT!. His quotes are "Mark does not Understand Mark, but Mark knows that he is Mark." "I AM NOT A SHOTA!" HE IS OLDER THAN PLATI BY TEN DAYS!!! ' DestinyGirl : ''MangaFox profile: ''DestinyGirl Is most commonly known as Destiny (though, Trainer from Kanto often called her Pillow), and has been a member ever since the 25th of May in 2009 when she was dragged into the FC by Lollipop_princess_ (better know as Lolli). Destiny and Lolli are each other's best friend; they rule the world with their ranDOOMness. She loves Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, Bleach, Death Note, randomness, triangles yeshhh..., and obviously Pokémon and its shippings. With that, she is a fangirl of Pearl, and supports TwinleafShipping, ContestShipping, Hoenn/FranticShipping, SpecialShipping and many more. In general, Destiny is a random and dense, but also nice, girl. She was once dubbed as being the 'Goddess of Randomness' by Lolli, and used to spam the many various threads in the FC, especially the previous "Introduction" thread. This eventually led to Noct (NoctowlBoy) creating a new introduction thread because everyone could no longer keep up with the old one. Triangles are her invention! Although, "Runs Around in Triangles," the random place, is from both Destiny and Lolli. Destiny can be a rather shy girl, though, if you know what her weak points are, that is (although, she generally acts very hyper around people). Writing and drawing is what she does most often, generally done together with Lolli, in which she often loves to intentionally confuse people, with her ''out of nowhere fictions, in the threads. She also has various characters, with Destiny, Nikki, and Dialga all being the same person (herself). Destiny is a supporter of ElectricCandyShipping! ~ Destiny is currently inactive in the FC, but she is expected to return sometime soon. Once she does, she will be able to spread the randomness like she used to do! digidestined4eva : ''MangaFox profile: ''digidestined4eva She is known as Digi over in the FC. She has had this username ever since she was 7; however, she contradicts it by saying that she loves... other stuff. She is young, and a bit sensitive. The feeling of being hated annoys her, but she is really a cheerful lassie. She tends to call the members sempai, san, or sama (respectful honourifics in general). Often hyper and though she is becoming less active (no-one knows why). ''-<>'' TRIVIA: Her clock doesn't make sounds. xD Guys, Digi's not a cat, lolz xD;; You know that if she ever finds out who wrote that, they're ...half-dead. No, whoever is adding to her bio is DEAD. She is a half-cat and half girl XD Just because she's half-angel half-devil (and somehow the cat part of her fits as well). I guess it depends on who she's talking to. Lol, who put this here?? XD Digi is gonna kill you XD Devillll, because she's pretty much hell to me xDD;; WHAA~?! She's a little angel!!! Devil. THIS CATGIRL IS EVIL. She's mah super adorable daughter who's just the cutest thing evaaarrr. >w> And she tranformed into a Pachirisu on a dare xDD .....guuuuuyyyyssss T^T xDDD ~ digi E-H Emasaur : MangaFox profile: Emasaur A real pervert. And the manliest manly man to ever man on this manly planet of manlitude. ...Manly. She's incredibly fun to talk to, though! Emasaur never used to post as often as she does now because she didn't love us as much back then. *shot* She's got a great sense of wacky nonsensical humor, but there is not really all that much known about her. She does live in a Delux Shoebox, though... or so she says she lives in America!! She is one of those pretty stereotypical; though, not really OldRivalShippers, is pretty crazy most of the time (not in a bad way, of course), and loves to start... things. She's really quite the person (but only if you get to know her). A little narcissistic and runs on her own rules. She is FC Mother to Digi (and maybe her siblings if they don't mind) but it is still unknown who the Father/Second Mother is because of Ema's "lovers" switching between a select few (maybe a few more >:3) . She's obviously quite shameless and over-enthusiastic about some... things. Is in a crack!canon ship. However that works xD She's fabulous. emo.loser : MangaFox profile: emo.loser Her username is just irony's incarnate. Call her Lou (or else) it's merely just an empty threat, but still.... A Malaysian member, Lou is a big fan of Diamond, Amarillo (Yellow's boy version), Kagamine Len, game!Red and several fanarts of several people. She doesn't show it much, though. Interested in fanart collecting, downloading music, Vocaloid stuff. Visits the FC frequently, but rarely posts on threads; only comments on pictures that interest her. She's been mistaken for a guy a few times, has awesome emo-y hair (but is not emo, only warms-up to people when said person takes notice of her first, and quite frankly, sarcastic. Espeon of Light : MangaFox profile: Espeon of Light Visits a lot, but doesn't talk much. Eternαl Fαiry : MangaFox profile: Eternαl Fαiry Previous usernames were "Gothic_Fairy" and "Fairy of Darkness" and just like Lou, her username was full of irony. She is neither gothic nor is she emo. Known as a huge Evanescence and AFI fan. She is a Ruby fangirl, often being stalked by Maki and Lix. Loves to listen to music, but mostly Rock, and is also a fan of an anime/manga called Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. One of the members of the Ruby fangirl truce. Almost always bored. And she abuses the dots sometimes '.........................'. Only a couple people from the FC knows what her first name is while two other people from the FC knows her email. flagfighter : MangaFox profile: flagfighter Hypocrite. Says he fights flags but instead flags everyone. Joined on the twenty-third of June. Nicknamed Fish, Fluffy, Flaggy, and Fig. Genderless-sama : MangaFox profile: Genderless-sama His gender has been revealed. Total failure. Isn't so regular no more. GlalieFace : MangaFox profile: GlalieFace A member from Australia, he is also a quarter German, usually goes by 'Glalie,' 'Glal,' 'Face' or 'Dom.' He is a fanboy of Platinum and Athena, as well as Yuki Nagato, Yin, Kagamin, Temari and Kiba Inuzuka. He joined MangaFox around March of 2009, then joined the FC somewhere close to Christmas of that year. He is a fan of Blackmore's Night and usually listening to one of their songs. Or singing one (See below) Glal is overly obsessed with dancing the Hare Hare Yukai and Sailor Uniform Dance. (He's doing one or the other right now!) He also has an (unhealthy) liking for Glalie's and the entire Ice-type range. His planned competetive team is; *Car drives past* *dolphin sounds* truck horn blares* *baby cries* *Lion roars* *Glal glomps a Glalie* He also loves Pandas. Muahahaha. (not so secretly anymore ;D) <-----He likes pandas more than Tiny Pichu >D (lolz, it says the same on Pichu's bio as well xD) HE HAS A GIANT PANDA SO BEAT THAT PICHU'S PANDA ARMY!!! xD Recently obtained a Death Note which he uses to threaten people...it never works though. Not literally anyway. Sidenote: He is also a member of the Alchemists Army, he owns Kakugane XLII, with the Buso Renkin '''Deathly Ice Arsenal which allows him to create weapons out of an ice mist released by the Kakugane. Sidenote 2: He is also a contractor with abilties of Gravity Manipulation. His remunation process is singing a song by Blackmore's Night. Goldenguy : MangaFox profile: Goldenguy A mexican member who crazily fanboys Yellow and protects her from anyone who insults her. Also said he fanboys Crys. He joined in summer 2009.He likes Naruto,Bleach, One piece,Shaman king, Halo and Fullmetal alchemist. He is Trainer's student in battles, as he used to suck in them until Trainer told him how to EV train Pokemon, his favorite shippings are, Special, Oldrival, Mangaquest and Commoner. He also Likes Gold, hence his name Goldenguy, and Red as his favorite characters. He is als a fan of KungFu. He like having conversations with Kylix in spanish because almost no one understands, and can also speak a little of german. Also known as "Goldilocks" "Golden" "Guy"or "Gold". Also "Ricky" by Steph. Didn't know what porridge was! Claimed to be homophobic once but is actually a yuri fanboy! HikariDawn : MangaFox profile: HikariDawn Joined in Winter 2009. Most people call her Hikari, HikDaw, or Dawn. Most of the be calm, but at times goes crazy. Does not like pinapples. She does not fangirl anyone at the moment and is searching for a character to. She's a very avid pyromaniac. Sometimes gets confused with Yuki Has only shown art once, but is an artist. 'Hoshigaki Sayuri' ' ' : MangaFox profile:Hoshigaki Sayuri Joined in mid 2008, but only became active during the later months of the year. One of the first twenty members to join the FC. People used to call her 'Hoshi' or 'Hoshigaki', until when she started to address herself in her bio's as 'Sayu'. Sayuri is often the cheery and hyper-avtive type, and'' is extreme prone to sugar rush. WARNING:This girl is seriously PERVERTED. Although, her attitude changes from time to time, but she still keeps her chirpy personality. When she first entered the FC, her active role-model and closest friend was no other than the founder, Yoshiko_gurl. The two sent each other PMs, with 90% of those as joke PMs. But now that Yoshi has remained inactive for the time being, Sayuri has turned to SayKimchee as her most active co-member and friend. Sayuri started fangirling Red, then Gold, then Ruby, then Diamond, and as of July 2010---Black.(She tends to keep the trend of fangirling the hero of each generation.) Sayuri is the founder of the Pokemon Special FC Academy. The academy is isloated from the 'FC City', surrounded by forests and mountains located in the south of the 'FC Region'. Everyone is welcome to the academy, and shall do their part as good citizens of the community by participating in normal classes and also in special yearly activities like the ''Ainozeshiku Festival and the New Year's Banquet. Quotes: "Don't my call Ruby gay! You're just jealous cuz he's more intact with his feminine side!" "HA! You call that running?! I've seen better from my grandmother---and she's on a wheelchair!" "KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL MUWAHAHAHHAHA KILL KILL KILL KILL..." NOTE: 'Stay away from her as much as possible when she is on her casual sugar rush. This chick's got three years of fangirl-jutsu experience behind her and an army of hot bishounen at her beck and call... Hulvaron : ''MangaFox profile: Hulvaron Don't call him Ron. Seriously. Oh yeah, and he's a guy xD Hurt_in_Cnfuzn : MangaFox profile: Hurt_in_Cnfuzn Yet another Red fangirl, and is part of the Red fangirl alliance; though, she says she doesn't want to join. Also, another Cali. She was given the nickname Zuffy by Maki. Zuffy has a bit of a habit of calling every one "dear." I-L iFranticShipper : MangaFox profile: iFranticShipper A 16-year-old Korean girl. Definitely supports Franticshipping, hence her username. From certain aspects, she might be viewed as rather illogical and inconsistent, and shows to be overly lax with it sometimes, which can tend to be problematic. Despite that, she can be fun to communicate with about anything and everything, just as long as you don't get on her bad side (if she has one at all to begin with that is). It's a wonder how she's ood friends with and has a brother-sister type of relationship with Zendro. She is also an onee (meaning big sister in Korean) to SayKimchee. (Due to mutual nationalities perhaps? That's most likely it.) Also supports crackships, such as MangaPallet. A big supporter of the recent MapleShipping. (PkmnbreederMarkXSayKimchee). Also crazy about yaoi, if it doesn't involve Ruby. JoAnne~Chan : MangaFox profile: JoAnne~Chan She loves animals, and is called Jo. She loves to joke and tease the other members, but they don't always realize she's joking. She is also one of the Team Moms of the FC. She is kind and easy to talk to. Probably one of the uh, saner members of the FC. Perhaps. Not really though. Watch out for her "shipping" face! Joker_vD : MangaFox profile: Joker_vD LEFT THE FC FOR AN UNKNOWN REASON. Is back now, but all data on him is classified. Except for the fact he's known to be a math genius, but that shows every now and then. HE IS SMARTASS NO.3 !! Juicy Melons : MangaFox profile: Juicy Melons AKA Silverwind16 and Potato Chips Has a fetish for blood and strawberries. Is good friends with Trainer from kanto, and likes to call him Strawberry. Because he's just so sweet :D *Shot* She is a big pervert and likes to talk about her melons. The melons are a lie! Is a Ash fangirl, thanks to Trainer. Once spammed the fc with Ash pictures, which got most of the members mad. She likes to draw and oftens posts them on the fc. Got banned two times. Acts like a 10 year old but is actually 17. She fangirls lots of pokemon characters. Silver, Gold, Red, Lance, Ruby, Paul, Ash, and Gary are the ones she fangirls most. kanmurisan : MangaFox profile: kanmurisan She likes to draw, and is called Kan or Kan-chan. She is currently making an Amber doujin. She used to be very shy and rarely posted at FC at the beginning, but is now posting at the FC more. She gets flirted a lot with Ziya/Zik, and is a couple. She gets whacked by him when she says sorry too many times. (But that is just an another way for him to show his love to her xD) She is a huge ambershipper and is an artist. The name "Kanmuri-san" which is her username all over the net, is derived from her obsession of Kanmuri Shigeru from Yakitate! Japan when she started drawing. She is a big fan of Lavi(D.gray man), Kazuma Mikura(Air Gear), and Toph(Avatar). She also likes Yellow, Gold, and Platina from Pokemon Special. She also writes Fanfics., if one can notice, all of the ones from Pokemon Special is for Ambershipping. She could stay all day at the FC without getting off the monitor. That is why she sometimes never finishes the work she has to do. Therefore, if she's away, then she must be doing something. Or if not, she must be sleeping--she is, according to herself, is lazy. The FC has brought her back the way she used to be at GW. She almost always ''girls for guys and guys for girls (e.g. Tiny Pichu, Zippie, ItsJust Marty). She has this weird interest of being called a boy by a few. Usually, she says negative things in a positive way, which means, she is a euphemist! (I think). She calls almost everything cute. She is an angel~! (well not literally as well) And can say a lot of beautiful things~ SHE IS MISSED!!!!! KAN COME BACK!!! ;A; King Gallade : ''MangaFox profile:'' King Gallade'' One of those post fanfics, and has ideas for it. He will sometimes have a vote thread on what kind of fanfic we should have. He's a nice guy, and wass unfortunatley mistaken for a girl most of the time when he first joined. He apparently a BIG fan of Rihanna. Fanboy of Blue(girl) (nosebleeds). He'll usually be kind, nice and fun to talk to, but only if you're on his GOOD side. If your on his bad side, you'll be ignored, even if you send a friend request and he accepts. He's THAT nice. Yeah. If you annoy him though, prepare to be tongue lashed. Severly. Is also one of the few members that hasn't been shipped. Kylix'' : ''Main link: Kylix A member since 2009 summer, goes by the nickname 'Lix', also a supporter of many shippings. Is known for her fangirl obsession over Red from Pokemon Adventures (Special) although she also likes Gold and Yellow. She likes to make (not very) crappy drawings and stalk Fairy of Darkness while shouting "Stalkee!" Has a strange sense of humor and will laugh at the most ridiculous joke. Is really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really nice! LalalaVi : MangaFox profile:'' LalalaVi'' Originally, Dwindle :3, but has since changed it. She also often called Vi, Dwin and Dwindy by some. She loves chocolates, and will go hyper when she eats them. You'd think she's short but she's not. She is a Green fangirl~!!! LaurenIsJesus : MangaFox profile: LaurenIsJesus Origionally Obbesed_SpecialShipper. She is known as Lauren, Lolly, LauJe, and Lozzeh(May be known as Chicken(As in name game) and LLLJL). Lauren fangirls Yellow, Pearl, Ruby, Gold, HG/SS!Silver, Soul(Kotone), Riley, Saturn and many more. Is probably the youngest member, aged 10. Is a pervert sometimes and loves Yaoi and Yuri *CoughPreciousMetalCoughtAndCoughJadeShippingCough*. Is very bad at telling her thoughts and stuff. Cant spell very very hard words. Writes words like You and not u and Please not Plz. Lauren is a deaf and flat-footed girl. She has her own monster on MoshiMonsters. She is called cerisemikaduo on MoshiMonsters, BAMitsLOLLY on Habbo Hotel, LaurenIsJesus on Fanfiction.Net. Doesn't know how to post pictures on the FC without using album pictures. Is friends with a Japanese girl called Laurel on Habbo Hotel. Is currently bored xD Loli Ashie : MangaFox profile:'' Loli Ashie'' Due to the request of Loli Ashie, all information in reference to said member have been deleated ''W-whaaaaaaa...? What happened Ashley?! D:'' lolipiece : MangaFox profile: lolipiece A member who lives in New York. He usually just posts pictures (and updates) and comments on the pictures section, though he posts on the threads occasionally. Hehehehe...Come one come all and read my Fanfic..http://forums.mangafox.com/group.php?do=discuss&discussionid=19291&pp=10&page=6. Lollipop_Princess_ : MangaFox profile:'' Lollipop_Princess_'' Her favorite snack is pocky especially strawberry ones. Joined sometime around the year of Janurary yet didn't figure out about the FC until around May. Goes by Lolli, Loli, Princess or Lolo Nobody calls her this except Mako! She was shy about talking in the FC but now, she's a regular member. Involved in MANY inside jokes, like name calling, pocky are drugs, THE GAME (ha! You just lost it!), Teh cake is a lie but the pie is the truth, me-fish-too (trying to pronounce a friend's username) Most of which it would be better off not knowing Overuses the "xD" emoticon. Famous for being the only Pearl main fangirl until Opal came along. And fangirls Red and hgss Silver Somtimes comes off as a bit ditzy. Is currently the only one to still call Mephisto: Fallen Angel Mephie-chan Calls Yellow310 her kohai. Is Maki's "FC twin". Has shared an avi with Mephisto : Soul Tempest and Cursemark Watch out for her hoodoos!! (xD) Likes Wynauts!~ Her Wynaut in fanfics defy the laws of pokemom cause it knows moves like "Bite" and "Ice Beam." LunarUmbreon : MangaFox profile:'' LunarUmbreon'' She mostly posts in the fanfics. Everyone else calls her Lunar. In some fanfics, she carries around a hammer! XD M-P mhadz0021 : MangaFox profile:'' mhadz0021'' A member who joined last April 12 2010. She is already friends with a few members like Red, berrytan, Multipoke, Zivi, Tokyo, Zik, Lolli, Hayate, Steph, Mica, Kim, Sayuri, Gold, Lix, Poke-kun and UberUser. (that's kinda irrelevant, everyone's more or less friends with everyone else ^^;; ) The nickname Uber gave her is Mahzy also her now preferred nickname. Also known as Batman for her first avi. She is a FC ComedyShipper which turned into the AwkwardShipping later on with UberUser. WHO PUT THAT THERE!?! She likes watching the MAD thingy on Youtube. AND SHE'S NOT A TSUNDERE!!!!!! DX She will kill you if you say that. She fangirls Pearl and Silver and hates Haughtyshipping. Her welcoming thread currently has 150 pages and has more than 1300 posts. XDD..AND SHE'S DE FREAKING BATMAN!!! Wrong! ToKnowTheUnknown is! D< Hates the whole: 'This forum requires that you wait 30 seconds between posts. Please try again in 21 seconds.' Rule thingy thingy. She likes chocolates,and other stuffs. Has a lot of secrets. I mean,LOT. Her total post/s in the mangafox forum?? ONE. 1.1.1.1.1 ONE~ xDD Actually,it's two already. xDDD Actually, it's four. I checked~ xDDD She also likes glomping people. She migrated from Facebook, actually... (No, she didn't) Melowz : MangaFox profile:'' Melowz'' Yellow310 kohai. And loves crackshippings. Attempted to start an FC Meme by spreading, "PORYGONZ WILL RULE" everywhere...which lasted for about two days. He loves to frolic around the threads and is pretty random at times. Sometimes Melowz seems down, but he never stays down for too long! One of the cheery members of the FC and is greatly valued here despite people sometimes not getting his ideas....but there's always one person that does (I always get them...they're very creative >///<) IS A TOTAL CUTIE TOGEPI!!!!!! YES HE IS A CUTEE TOGEPIIIIIIII...GIJINKAAAAA!!!!!! Melowz is generally nice and if there's anyone you can make a friend out of, it's him ;D And apparently, he's got a secret admirer x3 *points to bracketed sentence* Aha, I saw it xD So Kohai's got a secret admirer eh? xD WELCOME BACK MELO!!! Mephisto: Soul Tempest : MangaFox profile:'' Mephisto: Soul Tempest'' Is a bitch. He just doesn't know it yet. xD Mephisto: Fallen Angel (Nicknames include: B*tch 1, Meph, Mephi, Mephie, Mephie-kun, Mephie-chan, Mephisto, Meph-pon, ANGE, Ange-chan, Angel (I wish), Mephiemonster, Mr. G, Sexy Beast). He currently holds the record for the largest amount of fangirls (IOW, he has too many). Considered the most random member, as well as at fault for making the FC random in the first place. Also the second most popular member, after Yoshi. Meph joined in April, a few weeks after the FC was created because he thought the forum was boring. He caused the FC to become really random when a certain user named Pika-pika-red convinced him to fangirl Green. This fangirling resulted in several instances of gender confusion. Meph finally got sick of the gender confusion and changed his avatar into a manly one on his birthday. Meph is known for his not-so-obsessive obsession with Sapphire, his immortality (Meph is a homunculus), his very awkward love triangle, his fangirls, his smexiness, and his ability to twist facts around. Meph is sometimes oblivious regarding romance, although deep down inside he's just pretending to act clueless to watch people squirm. He is only 14 years old, which caused fangirl Kanmurisan to become surprised because she fangirls someone who is younger than she is. Over the course of his stay at the Pokemon Special FC, Meph has changed slightly. He now abuses the XD smiley, courtesy of Princess, Senna, and Yoshi. He also has become marginally more mature after experiencing several near-death and death experiences. He is now a master of flirting (courtesy of competing with Rin) and is uncontested in arguing over the internet, partly because he can twist facts around so well. What happened to the Mephie we knew and loved? ;o; I HAVE SUPRESSED HIM! XD This Mephie is a liiieeeeeee like the cake *shot* Mephisto is the current FC King, although several people, namely Trainer, Pika, and Yellow, are thinking of inheriting the position after Meph leaves. Meph is currently obsessed with .hack//G.U. The influence of .hack//G.U. has caused him to get a PS2 over easter and spend a few hours a day owning monsters and PKs. He is the mephie-monster! Rawr! Oh yeah, he likes ponies. Yoshi's bitch. His past usernames: Mephistopheles me-fis-too *shot*, Mephie+Randomness, and Mephisto: Fallen Angel micayap4496 : MangaFox profile:'' micayap4496'' Mica joined 2 months after the FC was made. She is the PRINCESS OF WEIRDONESS and Randomness. She calls herself as the 75 year old member as well. She can be pretty random and hyper (watch out if she's hyper; she doesn't think of what she will say). She also has a bad side (Icy Mica). Watch out she has a pocket full of weapons! She is not much updated with the couples of the FC. This is member is said to be heard on folklore(said by Mrs.MomijiSohma1). Mon1010 : MangaFox profile: Monmon1010 Put your bio here Mrs.MomijiSohma1 : MangaFox profile:'' Mrs.MomijiSohma1'' Is either called Momiji or Mrs. She also called "Onee-chan" by Cake, even though they aren´t related. A Ruby fangirl. Usally willing to give advice to anyone to ask, but is also not afraid to bite your head off when she gets mad. Was known for her Pokeplays up until about a year ago when the moderators shut down her play corner. Likes to tease people (EX: Pika and Lolli's relationship, in-member crushes(if there is even a shred of possibility, she will pounce on it), Noct and his "Fanboy issues", etc.) NoctowlBoy : MangaFox profile:'' NoctowlBoy'' A teen of logic and fun who likes to write fanfictions and play videogames. Was formerly known on Mangafox for coming up with custom Manzai jokes about the Dex Holders Dia and Pearl. Is one of the members who have joined the FC shortly after it's creation. Can be described as a bit of a stick in the mud compared to the other wackier FC members, and can also be somewhat offensive to some people as he has a tendency to judge things based on evidence supporting it. As a result, many Yaoi and crack pairings have been argued against, most notably Oldrivalshipping (GreenxBlue), as he claims it is easily "the largest crack ship in existence, supported by little evidence from the Manga". In spite of somewhat harsh comments, he gauges everything fairly from an unbiased point of view. Also dislikes physical violence, and believes any fight or confrontation can be resolved by analyzing the evidence behind it. Noct is a fan of few games, the small list including series's such as Kingdom Hearts and Ace Attorney. Dislikes most games that involve shooting or have poor storylines, as he finds them "flat and repetitive" (But isn't that kind of contradictory, seeing as to how he enjoys Smash Bros.?), and also dislikes pop music, preferring non-vocal soundtracks and remixes, most notably jazz. He is also very serious, only using emoticons once in a blue moon, and has a tendency to end most sentences with "....", showing his reflective nature. Plays the role of Miles Edgeworth when debating against Zendro. Noct is confirmed to be 14 years old (approaching 15), and lives in Singapore. patykida : MangaFox profile:'' patykida'' She is FC-married to BearPet (PostShipping) and she's really nice. Patykida doesn't post very often in the threads and such, but when she does, she'd often come with some rather... interesting pictures. Pie-chan : MangaFox profile: Pie-chan A new member who was put in a crack shipping with Cakei (less than ten minutes after she joined the FC) due to her username. Not much else is known about her... for now. Pika-pika-red : MangaFox profile:'' Pika-pika-red'' He is always accused of being a girl, or better yet, in fanfic, he has been gender changed by the gender machine enough times to want to create a female version of his OC. His MF canon shipping is ElectricCandyShipping with Lolli. some names given to him were Pika, pika-kun, pika-chan (for those teasers XD) swirily (plati's nickname for him) and more. Also a Hikari/Platina fanboy. Blushes a lot when he sees pics of them, and gets tortured by it too. xD He also got turned into an Eve fanboy by Maki. (Which means more fanboy torture, it seems xD) .....HE'S ALSO A CUTIE xDD Also is a she-man. Poke-kun : MangaFox profile:'' Poke-kun'' ... Poke-kun has a lot of funny nicknames, and people like to tease him for it. He also seems to facepalm an awful lot. <---calls himself the Facepalm Lord. Likes to sleep and is constantly dreaming. He also sometimes pops into conversations randomly but doesn't go on as much as he did before....but don't get this wrong, he still comes on almost everyday. Just for shorter bursts of time. And he may leave for a while and come back, could be just internet connection that causes that though. ...and this little kitty is growing up *happy tear* He's pretty oblivious to things sometimes, but he is generally sweet to most people. He really doesn't like hurting peoples feelings and so sometimes finds it bit difficult to stay on during a conflict involving him (coughcoughwhistleee) but will not desert the situation until it has been solved....or most of it has anyway. HE IS FREAKIN' OBSESSED WITH POTATOES. And he loves cats. Has skipped a grade. Is an uber-nerd. Also Ruki's Sempai. Dreaming? About...?? xDD L-little kitty...pffftt......who wrote that? xD Is an insane neko fanboy. Like most of the population'' that'' day. Only'' that'' day really though. Maybe even half. PokeExplorer18 : MangaFox profile:'' PokeExplorer18'' PokeExplorer18 (formerly known as PokeRescue18) is one of the prominent members of the fanclub. He has also dedicated himself in becoming a FC watcher( and is proud of it XDXD) However, it seems that he rarely participates in any activity unless he wants to. Regardless, he observes the FC every now and then for any new scoops and events and informs certain offline members about some of the current topics the FC during that day. PokeExplorer18 absolutely adores the Hoenn Dex trio. In fact, during schooldays he often brings and reads Pokemon Adventures volumes (21, 22, and 29) depicting the trio. Among the trio, he adores Emerald the most. The most probable reason for this lies in his childhood. He can somehow relate Emerald's battered past and Emerald's mischeviousness to his own. Only a few people share the same passion as his (examples are patykida and Reka). Q-T Raijuu6 : MangaFox profile: Raijuu6 A 13 year old Texan who was introduced to the FC by his good friend Unknownguy 960. They are often seen having post wars with each other and participating in FC fanfictions. He largely speaks of food or whatever is on his mind when given the opportunity. Rawrg2 A 13-year-old poster. He is a friend of Melowz and joined the FC around May 2010. He's often random and cheery at times. He is currently in a "canon shipping" with Heartgold12 (Named "Travelshipping"). Likes to scream "GOOD MORNING FC~!" in the mornings. He likes to participate in fanfiction, but doesn't go on http://www.fanfiction.net. He likes to make friends with everyone. Also, likes to draw, but due to being scanner-less, he doesn't post any pics except ones he finds off the internet. He is Plati's FC Puppy (who she nicknamed Maria). Mostly, everyone calls him "Rawr" or "Rawrg", but lately he's been getting a bunch of weird nicknames like "Maria", "Quake", and "CrazyRandomRawrNya~" '''SayKimchee : MangaFox profile: SayKimchee A Korean girl who loves to bug people about random things, such as shippings and who likes who. She often says she'll post a drawing of somebody, but, due to the fact she thinks they all suck, she won't. That, and a lot of bad stuff "happens" to them. HEY! THEY REALLY DO! THE OTHER TIME MY DOG TOOK A LEAK ON THE PAPER! I SWEAR! Sure, Kimchee. Sure... XD You have yet to annoy me!!!11one!.... crud i think i just gave my identity away... 'Zendro and iFranticShipper's FC little sister. Currently in shipping with Mark, AKA PkmnBreederMark. She is also very cute that you'd want to pinch your cheeks. (WHAT? It's true, dongsang. xD) 'ScaredMightyana' : MangaFox profile: [http://forums.mangafox.com/member.php?u=483163 ScaredMightyana] A newer member to the FC, joining in June 2010. She is also one of the youngest members, being only 11 years old. Her most popular nickname is Yana, but to some other members she is known as "Yena", "SM" or "Mighty". She is known for being very emotianal, sensitive, forgiving, and blunt. Very, very blunt. Being so young, the only two FC ships she supports is PastryShipping (Pie-chan x Cakei-Chan) because it was the first crack ship that made sence to her, and UnknownColorShipping ,which she just thought sounded intresting and was praised for after supporting. Usually, if she is yelling she puts "!!!11!!!one!11!!" at the end of her sentences and likes to talk about cookies. She also appears to holding some sort of grudge against Kimchee for unknown reasons. She is also very clever, and can find a comeback to nearly anything. Mhahaha. I don't find this to be true. I WILL GET YOU FOR POSTING ON MY ARTICLE!!!1!!11one!! Also, she dislikes screaming, rabid fangirls. Recently, she has been experiencing sleep problems. 'Shield_of_Roxtus' : MangaFox profile': Shield_of_Roxtus'' Isaki's younger brother. This account is actually Isaki's spare account in the first place, but because of curiosity, Roxtus (a.k.a Tanaka, Roxy, Sui) changed the password and claimed it as his own. Sui/Tanaka/Roxy/Roxtus is usually referred by his brother as Sparta, a famous cat who keeps messing with his owner, biting him, or attacking his stuff(camera, plushies, furniture, etc.). He stalks Isaki's files and posts them on the FC which pleases the FC members and annoys Isaki. His hobbies are messing with Isaki, messing with his bro, and messing with his nii-san. CB '''shoby~the~berrytan : MangaFox profile': shoby~the~berrytan'' Originally, a RL friend of yukina yee. Berry-tan (also known as Berry, Berrybush, Amoeba,Queen of Pikmin and Fruit) has been a member of the FC for quite a while, but has only just recently started posting. She is constantly being "kicked off cliffs" by people, but she always survives. She claims to be 1(insert randomly high number of zeroes here) years old, and along with her "twin sister (in FC only),"'' ''Tiny Pichu, they are both gods responsible for creating the universe 1(insert randomly high number of zeroes here, but less than ↑) years ago. When considering twins, there is usually an "evil" one and a "good" one; in this particular case, Berry is the evil twin, whereas Pichu is the "good" one. A lot of the time (and by "a lot of the time," it means "always"), despite being a god who is supposedly omniscient, Berry has a hard time "getting it," which often results in her attempting the'' I don't get it... FC Meme. In the past, she kept trying to convince people she is was a boy... or inversely, a girl, if they think she's was a boy. Of course, however, she is a female, none-the-less. WHAT THE HELL!!!! I DONT GET IT!!! 'Some--Dude : MangaFox profile:' Some--Dude'' Writes short, simple, brilliant comments. Always uses at least one chibi emoticon. Also posts Mega posts in the fanfics along with his twin brother, TayTayScott''.'' At least one? I beg to differ. ￣ω￣ And by Mega Posts, I mean MEGA posts. Sometimes more than a page long, if I feel so inclined. Kekeh! '''Sushi Lover : MangaFox profile: Sushi Lover 'Like her name says(kinda xD), she loves to eat sushi. She is also called Sushi. xD She was also given the nickname "Lover" by Mephie. Is from California. Her first username was Sushilover, then ♥Sushi-chan♥ I think and then wanted her old username and changed it back with a minor difference. Is the founder of the "Sushi n Lolli Side" due to the war of Mudkips and Pikachus that happened way back in April xD And likes to abbreviate things. (Example: BCFTNMIRL (Best Computer Friends That Never Met In Real Life) and PMHHBLFOWTNCARR (Poor Mephie He Has Bad Luck Forever Oh Well The Next Chapters Are Rated R(As used in the School Fanfic)) Also loves to copy Fairy of Darkness. Had made a webcomic out of boredness. ITS A FAIL, FAIL I SAY! xD Quotes: "LOVER YOU TRAITOOOOOOR!!!!!" Isn't this Mephie's qoute? Why yes it is xD. 'tayballer' : MangaFox profile: tayballer A old member of the FC, who joined as the 100th member. Enjoys Wifi battling with friends, he considers TFK and Gold as rival's and as Friends. Not on the FC as much anymore but will randomly pop up for a good battle. He is infact becoming more active for friends and battles. Quote: "The 100th Member Of The Pokemon Special FC!!" 'TayTayScott' : MangaFox profile: TayTayScott Is Some--Dude´s twin brother, and is creative. Known as writing Mega posts in the fanfics. Seriously, some posts can end up taking up an entire page and then some. ''Clearly, this guy loves fanfics. Is one of the not-so-few guys that was at first mistaken to be a girl for a little bit. Lol. Basically uses any of the Fox, Monkey, Onion, or Tuzki Rabbit icons anytime he posts. 'terrarider' : ''MangaFox profile: terrarider One of the newer active posters. Apparently in a shipping with another non fc member ceralune. Selfclaimed rivil of ^rainer from Kanto. Active every now and then. Gets everyones gender horribly wrong. Only got Fuzzeh's, Pika's, Lolli's and Golden's right because he knew of them from the wi-fi club assumes everyone in the FC is a girldonot 'Tiny Pichu' : MangaFox profile: Tiny Pichu She is a miniature Ruby fangirling pichu member from New Zealand, and one of the FCs earlier members; though, she didn't post in there until quite a while. Owns a cupcake army - the largest cupcake currently stands at 11' 5" and with the smallest being 4". She had confessed that she also (non-obviously, though) is a fangirl of both Wally and Silver; though, not everyone saw her confession. It was in one of these threads. Go look for it yourself. In the "Ah, hello." thread >D She was one of the more "violent" Ruby fangirls, participating in many wars over him, mostly against Mrs.MomijiSohma1' '''and Fairy of Darkness (Tara, Flying Poop attack! xD), but has since become one of the four members in the Ruby fangirl truce, and also the one who suggested it in the first place. Is very easily teased. And is a victim of Mephie's word twisting. Is also an artist, but only posts for contests. She reckons she sucks at drawing, and is very critical of her work. She likes pandas more than GlalieFace. >D (even though it says the same on Glal's bio xDD) Bet he doesn't have an army of panda bears >D HAS AN EVN BIGGER GIANT ROBOT PANDA LEADING THE ARMY. BEAT THAT GLAL! Oh, I reckon he doesn't xDD GO PICHU!! I WILL PREVAIL 'TokyoStyle2010' : ''MangaFox profile: TokyoStyle2010 A.K.A SMARTASS NO. 2 Just recently joined the FC (note: this was posted April 14, 2010). She is Japanese (really), and is said to have found MangaFox through her friend, who found MangaFox by doing a Google search for something in English, and then showed it to her. She enjoys making nicknames (often obscure ones; i.e. Recruit, Student A) for various people. She has revealed a new source for emotes: http://emo.huhiho.com/. 8D Which is now invalid D: 'Trainer from Kanto' : MangaFox profile: Trainer from Kanto A stalker, he rarely comments, but seems to always be there when you say something about him, or that interests him. Some members tends to call him "Fuzzy" or "Fuzzeh" or even "KaKa". He is also Opal´s "brother", and is called "Cat Brother" by her most of the time. He also claims that he will be a Pokemon Master. xD he often spends all day on youtube when he doesnt have classes, and fanboys misty and mimi however refuses to show so in public. He´s also a battle maniac in Wi-Fi, and is Golden´s sensei when it comes to EV training. The only Ash fanboy in the FC xD "STRAWBERRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" XD *SHOT* Is a manslut/manwhore. U-Z UberUser : MangaFox profile: UberUser A Korean (south)-African-Irish user from the U.S. Named Seth. He joined a while back but never actually was able to come on because his laptop crashed but he's back now. His name is Seth and he likes to talk to Red, a lot. He fanboys Yellow and Sapphire, and is an AmberShipping and WildSideShipping saying, "Gold is the coolest Dex Holder." He also loves Fanfics and tries his best to be friendly. He attempted a ComedyShipping with Mhadz0021, but that had since been turned into AwkwardShipping. He is great at strategies and is FC half-brothers with Red. Unknown Guy 960 : Mangafox profile: Unknown Guy 960 An extremly insane member, & a hardcore fan of Pokemon.His FC girlfriend is 123kmr, or Teal(kinda. XD).His nickname is Ken, but nicknamed Woku by Rawrg2.Best friends with the totally insane Raijuu6, & they both call themselves The Insane Duo.Is a fanfic writer, & a very good plotter, but can't post his awesome fics on Fanfiction net due to a wierd problem.People sometimes mispelled his 960 to 360.& they will feel my wrath!!!XD He likes to curse someone or something, especially Fanfiction net for being unable to let him post his fics, & the goddamn Viz.& he likez Mudkipz too!Goddamning someone or something is also his specialty.*shot*Holy Shuckles is one of his pet phrase, which can be mostly found in Heaven.Hates his social life, so the FC is like his second home. xxDarkangelx : MangaFox profile: xxDarkangelx A Malaysian member. She likes Edward Elric and used to fangirl Silver but got bored of him eventually. So she moved on to fangirl Red. Given the nickname 'Dark' by Meph. Dropped out of sight for a few months because she got grounded by her mum, but she did come back. But she doesn't really likes to post a lot and remains out of sight. Her favourite are Pokemon Special, Vampire Knight, Clannad and Fullmetal Alchemist. She is also obssessed with her iPod and tries to download at least 10 songs a day. XxsennaxX : MangaFox profile: XxsennaxX Nicknames: Senna, Sen, Ruki, Rukia, Rukiakia (by Sushi Lover), and Aikur (by Yellow310) A Vietnamese member who lives deep in the heart of Texas. She abuses "xD" a lot. She fangirls Diamond, Pearl, Ruby, and Tsuna from Katekyo Hitman Reborn. She's also claims to be the shortest member, measuring up to be 59.5 inches, which is embarrassing because she's 14. xDDDD Senna is one of the first 20 members that joined the FC, which means she's been there since the beginning. :3 She likes to draw a lot, but she often starts dislikes her drawings after a while. xDD;; Is currently obbessed with Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Yellow310 : MangaFox profile: Yellow310 Lives in good ol' Middway USA. Lolli´s kohai. He is either called "Yellow", "Yel" or "Yel-kun", and obviously, is called kohai by Lolli. He has also a kohai himself, who is Melowz. The self-proclaimed King and Creator of Chaos, Maker of Mischief, Prince of Pandemonium, ect, ect, ET CETERA!, he always creates chaos in both fanfics and other threads. Not so much not though xD He has recently been a judge in both the Ms. Santa 2009 and Ms. Easter Bunny 2010 contests. He is most known for his random nature, and also his Rotom, who is like a pokemon copy of him. Uses a lot of "xD"s. Suports most of the FC Ships, mainly ElectricCandyShipping and ClearClock/GhostlyThunderShipping. xP Currently writing a lot of fanfics. Quotes: "Wow....... xDD" (a lot) "Yellow: To Switzerland? Rotom: To Switzerland." (After playing a trick that accidently happened on Mica) "Yet another 'What the hell am I doing?' moment." (a lot) Yoshiko_gurl : MangaFox profile: Yoshiko_gurl "The Queen of Awesome" and "The Fullmental Alchemist," Yoshiko is the first member and the creator of the fanclub. Yoshiko is often called "Yoshi" or "Yosh" by other members, and is currently the most popular member of the fanclub based on the members' popularity poll. Most of the time, her posts end with "xD" or "8D" but when she's serious she does not end her posts with either of the two. Yoshi is famous for her obsession with Edward Elric, Gold and cows and for being a Yaoi fangirl. Currently has it baaad for the new Gen 5 trainer. Yoshi tends to refer to herself as a tsundere, but many people tend to disagree with her. She is a Lady Gaga fan. She also loves using the word "bitch," for emphasis, much to the dismay of other non-swearing members. Her gigantic ego was caused by her love for Kamina/Simon/Viral of Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann and Barney Stinson of How I Met Your Mother. Yoshi is a terrible liar for laughs, but when she's serious she can be very very sneaky. She taught herself to read/write katakana, hiragana and a bit of kanji, but never bothered to take Japanese lessons. She hates people who copy her because she is trying to be unique in her own way. She also tends to give weird nicknames for Mephie, such as "Ange", "Meph-pon", "Mr. G" and many more. She is also quite the GFX-er, since a bunch of members are using her graphics. She is convinced that she is a Tsundere type A. Sort of. Just don't get her mad. She can get pretty..erm...bitchy and uncaring. Also, she's incredibly sensitive with some issues. WHY? BECAUSE SHE'S THAT MOTHERFLIPPING AWESOME. She now apparently has fanboys. Blame this thread. Oh, and scroll down to see what really happened. This is where she got her fanboys/fangirls. Yoshi is always paired with a tomato, which she does love eating in real life. She can be very perverted at times. VERY. PERVERTED. If it isn't apparent enough already, Yoshi is awesome (and she didn't write that - because it's true). Also, her bio is way too short, somebody please collect some more information, please! Stephkinz happens to address her as Yoshi-sama, symbolizing her respect for her (though she can sometimes forget the "sama" part). Quotes of Awesome: "Hey bitches, Yoshi's back from sexy town." "I don't know who this Yoshiko_gurl is, but she must be awesome." "I AM NOT YOSHI.....but I hear that chick's awesome." "I don't know what makes me awesome, but it works." "WHERE'S LAMBDA?!" "*insert sentence here*....BITCH." "I DID NOT *insert thing she claims she did not do*....okay I did. xD" "DON'T BELIEVE IN YOURSELF! BELIEVE IN ME WHO BELIEVES IN YOU!" "FEEL THE WRATH OF MAH *insert item here*" "FUUUUUUUUUUUUU....DDDDGGGGGGGEE................CKKKKKKKKKKKK. xDDD" "STEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMM!!!!!!!!!" yukina yee : MangaFox profile: yukina yee She is an artist, and has a thread in mangafox where she posts her works. She is often called Yuki. She is also the cutest mangaka ever.XD She is described as cool as iceberg but at certain times............SHE CAN BE AWESOME CUTIE............XDXD. She also always threatens people that she will poke their eyes with her pencil..(this is REAL.......take it serious) ............beware of CUTE MANGAKA!!! XDXD OH MA GAWD. Ignore the above. She's one of the oldest member in the FC, (is 17 yrs old and joined a few weeks after the FC was made) Often ends her post with XD, :3 or X3(so i dont sound that gloomy) Often tries to log on to the FC more often but couldnt due to studies and her mum banning her from the laptop. Is actually going to sit for an important exam this year and tries to refrain herself from visiting the FC because it makes her lose her concentration on her studies but fails. (I tried) Is a fangirl of Silver and Dia but more of a Silver fangirl. Also loves Wally(Mitsuru) and is sad that he isnt one of the dexholder in the manga and thus doesnt like Emerald much (you midget! *shot*) and wishes that he'll get a pokedex too like Yellow. Loves pokemon games and other vidoegames like Legend of Zelda and longs for a DS and a playstation. IS DYING TO PLAY TWILIGHT PRINCESS AND SKYWARD SWORD. Currently away from the FC for the sake of her studies. Will be back in December. YurieMaria : MangaFox profile: YurieMaria She's just another regular. Except... not quite so regular, anymore. Zaphrix Sakaki : MangaFox profile: Zaphrix Sakaki Yet another logical member. The Voice of Logic.'' The Glorious and Magnificent Bastard Beacon of Logic.'' An eloquent, fifteen-year-old Irishman with an appreciation for debate, literature, Russia, European history(as well as history in general)(Generally in matters of warfare and politics), music, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Age of Empires, and being amused--very, very amused being an arrogant bastard amoralism. He is a soft agnostic atheist who regularly pokes fun at religion and ethical concepts. His favoured physical activities are swimming, biking, and yoga. He is asexual, okay? Stop shipping him. XD (No way Zaphtos xD) He pays incredibly close attention grammar and spelling, considering certain dialogue mistakes to be worse than any "sin". He can have a rather blunt, sarcastic, and antagonistic personality. However, whilst his attitude is rather harsh in many situations, he never utters expletives and rarely insults others without purpose or reason. There are a few that he especially enjoys criticising, though whether or not this is due to dislike remains uncertain. Likewise, there are individuals that he gets along with well. He said the following about his manner of speech: "Oh, I am blunt. Yet, I am completely ambiguous at the same time. It's a matter of perception. Am I complimenting someone, or am I delivering a back-handed slap? Likewise, am I merely insulting another, or outrageously slandering them? Or do I jest? I'll say this: I'm most definitely not a habitually warm or kind individual." Despite this, he can participate in the general oddness and merry festivities of the FC. He is an absolutely terrible visual artist and cannot play a single instrument. He is fabulous. He writes fanfiction here: http://www.fanfiction.net/~zaphrixsakaki His music preferences are as follows: Vocaloid, Techno/Trance, Gregorian Chant, Orchestral, Video game OSTs Due to recent friendly contact with certain members and a decrease in aloofness, he has had the unfortuate luck to be given several random and odd nicknames. This list includes, but is not limited to: Zaphrintosauras (Emasaur), Zaphattack (Emasaur), Zaphywaphy (Emasaur, again), Brain (Shiala), and Ritz Crackers (SayKimchee) zendro : MangaFox profile: zendro A Korean Christian male, very familiar with how the "internet" works. Avid gamer, loves a good competitional match every now and then, and is slightly more a gamer than an otaku. Is also one of the few people who actually know what the heck Fire Emblem is. And may have a minor obsession with the franchise. He takes his religious preference seriously, if that's what you wanna call it. Did I also mention I'm a Grammar Nazi? Once got punched for saying "OBJECTION!" out loud. Call him Zen for short or zenny. It makes everything easier for everyone. Plati calls him "Drone" or "Z-D", And Lolli calls him "Zero". The older FC brother of SayKimchee. Possible younger FC brother of iFranticShipper? iFranticShipper calls him "Bruce Lee", "Troll", and "Alberto Quandissimo Park the TurdThird". Quotes: "OBJECTION!" *punched* "Google it. It'll stick in your head better." "God bless you all" "Don't fight fire with fire." "....No." He is actually amusing to talk to and adorable despite his seriousness. He is actually very, veeeeeery cute! >0< You just want to hug him and squeeze him! Likes to sometimes troll around. Although he can be seen as a 'meanie', but deep inside, he's just a big softie. He has charisma, alright. Hehehe. Well, in my eyes, anyways. xDDDD Also shipped with Noct as a crackshipping, which furiates someone else in the FC. HMPH. Has it bad for Noct, who is his deepest darkest secret AND IT'S CUTE AND STUFF Zik Nightshade : MangaFox profile: Zik Nightshade Former name: Zariya-chan. Often mistaken as a girl until he changed his name. He is a gender-bender addict and is Digi's FC brother. He is also a little girl someimes. He fanboys Rin Kagamine, Miki and Kaai Yuki of Vocaloid. He also fanboys Yellow, Platina and Kotone. He often supports ships that he thinks are cute. Zippie : MangaFox profile: Zippie One of our older members. Likes Blue/Green a lot, and is quite partial to pictures of them doing the nasty... in a variety of ways. Sometimes scares the younger members with her, uh, "liberal" attitude to such things. She is one of the few members who doesn't use the *shot* meme. Although some members are pretty fine with it. *coughcoughYoshicoughcough* Zippie is very smart!! But she can be a total bitch sometimes and gets into peoples skin. "Total bitch" my ass. She's hilarious. xD Seconded. Some of us want to talk to someone past puberty sometimes. She also can be a little bit critical. She works on a *chan dedicated to Pokemon. Also owns a large plush collection, particularly of Pokemon. She is a perverted monkey with little regard for sensibility.